


touch me gently

by aotrou



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romantic Fluff, Shameless Smut, Top Corpse Husband (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28932924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aotrou/pseuds/aotrou
Summary: “Hmm. I like this plan already. This is the end goal since earlier, hm? Distract me from my actual responsibilities?” Corpse asked, pulling away slightly, Sykkuno could only grin, forehead and nose brushing teasingly against his love’s.--“So am I not one of your actual responsibilities, Mister Corpse Husband? Bring happiness and joy to each second of my life?”
Relationships: Corpse Husband & Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 336





	touch me gently

Corpse’s smile was all it took for Sykkuno to relent, kissing him with so many unsaid things he wanted to tell him, properly and earnestly now, with everything he was. He did not even realise when or how he ended up on Corpse’s lap, lost in his lover’s soft gasps and even softer touches as they stopped only once for some air.

“Hmm. I like this plan already. This is the end goal since earlier, hm? Distract me from my actual responsibilities?” Corpse asked, pulling away slightly, Sykkuno could only grin, forehead and nose brushing teasingly against his love’s.

“Not my main goal, but–mmh– ah– I– “

Was cut off with another kiss, he heard I’m not complaining in between bated breath, and if it was possible, Corpse brought him closer, arms wrapped around him possessively.

“So am I not one of your actual responsibilities, Mister Corpse Husband? Bring happiness and joy to each second of my life?”

Sykkuno felt a low rumble of chuckle, along with a warning growl as he threaded kisses down Corpse’s neck, opening his shirt by the buttons one by one as he went lower, lower to his collarbones and over this area he liked most, he sucked lightly. The wherewithal was there to paint his love’s skin purple, to bite and suck and lick the skin there until it drew out delicious groans from Corpse. But Corpse had dealt enough with his anxiety, thus he didn’t want his boyfriend to worry over his debauched appearance when he was out and about.

He got the shirt off a second later, belt unbuckled, zipper of his own trousers from earlier being opened by deft fingers, came off both pairs of trousers next in rushing movements. Rustling of garments as he pushed Corpse down to lay on his back, kissing him on his lips fervently, savouring every little taste he could find from Corpse’s lips. Going down again after a moment, chest with just the right amount of hair became his focus of attention, abdomen too, hips moving without his brain even noticing. Did not stop, both his hips and his mouth doing whatever it was sinful things he loved doing, until the sight of Corpse’s undergarment was right before his eyes.

Sykkuno kissed around his navel, eliciting small moans from the man under hem as said undergarment was being dragged down impatiently, off, in a matter of rushed seconds. He was quick to envelop Corpse with warmth, felt large palm and elegant fingers of Corpse’s found their home by gripping his head gently, that was enough of a motivation to go further –bobbing up and down between a pair of toned thighs, sweet sinful kisses along the shaft when he pulled back for some needed oxygen, both hands paid attention to Corpse’s other body parts.

His sweetheart let out a small humming appreciation as he laved over the head, lapping at the droplets of clear white started staining the tip, Corpse’s fingers gently digging onto his hair, kept his mouth there until he pushed up, smiling mischievously when he realised Corpse stared at him with eyes as dark as the night sky, lips apart.

Nothing more he wanted to do but to kiss those lips, grinding down with Corpse between his buttocks all the while, Corpse’s hands all over him, urging, soothing, full of warmth, full of lust.

He said he wouldn’t risk having Corpse painted with purple over his neck, but the rule was different when it came to his chest.

And so Sykkuno went with it, ravishing every inch of skin he could reach with his lips and teeth, low moans he received from his love as he reached with his hand down to stroke the almost-forgotten length, thumbing the tip when his fingers reached the head, gripping it harder when he sucked marks onto pale-toned skin. It didn’t surprise him when Corpse put a warning hand over his hip.

“Sy… Baby… You’re going to make me come if you keep doing that,” Corpse whispered.

And it was only a few minutes after he started ravishing his boyfriend.

A smile tugged on his lips, Sykkuno would have no problem with just doing what he was doing all night, there was not a problem were Corpse the only one to use him that night, it was all what he wanted anyway, shatter off some tension from the shoulders of his love, let himself be used by Corpse however he wanted to.

But, as he responded, all horny and minx-like, “Yeah? Why don’t you, then?”

Corpse grinned in return, pulling his face up and kissed him with utter fervour, those large hands came back to his buttocks, a whisper of, “Wanna come inside you,” Sykkuno had no problem with that as well.

And so he could only kiss Corpse back, chuckling lightly with a breathy moan when he felt nimble fingers breached him, not one but two, Corpse used his own precome to push inside swiftly.

“Mmm… naughty, naughty boy.”

“What are you, then, if I am naughty, hm, mischievous boy?”

“Uhuh. That I am, that I am,” breathless, toes curled when Corpse did not stop preparing him, hips started rocking up gently.

Sykkuno shuddered when the fingers were pulled out of him, though just a second after it was replaced with a thicker presence, mightier. His own fretful movements stilled for a second when Corpse put a hand over his girth, keeping it laving on Sykkuno’s rim, not intruding inside, teasing, almost making the older man groan in frustration before he took it upon himself, grinding down for that friction again and again.

“You just lay back, relax, let me do it,” he said, he did not believe he sounded comprehensible, but Corpse’s smile said otherwise, Corpse’s body said otherwise.

Kissing him, Sykkuno put both hands on his headboard, face down to gaze at his love as he tried his best not to whimper and moan so loud, reminding himself that it was _the_ Corpse Husband beneath him, it was the owner of a distinguishable voice under him, who was gasping and smiling sweetly every time he teased his hole to envelop him fully inside, reminding himself that there were possibilities of them getting caught by neighbours.

He let out a breathy laugh as he slowed down, brought himself down to brush his nose against Corpse’s just because he couldn’t help it, whipped as fuck for the man who liked to flirt with him in front of hundred thousands of people, sweaty hands trembled in the dark to reach for the first nightstand drawer, squeezed out enough amount from the purple bottle, reached back to stroke Corpse’s entire length until it was slick.

Corpse sighed low as he positioned himself firmly atop his lap, talented fingers of many skills grazed his cheek with so much love Sykkuno was sure it deepened colour over said cheeks.

“I don’t care if they hear us, baby, be as loud as you are comfortable,” Corpse said, voice so low on the register that it was enough to play with the knot coiling around inside Sykkuno. He kissed his love again as he adjusted the length to finally be sheathed inside, full body shudder when he felt soothing hands rubbed up and down his skin.

Letting out some bated breaths, Sykkuno opened his eyelids –ones that he did not realise he had shut close the entire time he let Corpse be still inside him– and finally started moving. Wetting his lips and hiding the bottom under his teeth as he was filled fully.

Heard Corpse asked if he was okay, heard himself replying with a small whine of yeah, lost in Corpse already. Face perched in between Corpse’s broad shoulder and neck, lips kissing the skin there relentlessly.

Being hugged so tight with his love’s arms as he rocked his arse should be illegal for how euphoric it felt. Whimpers and moans and shudders should also be illegal for how easy they came out of his body.

And yes, yes, fucking– having sex– making love with Corpse like this had always been so amazing, making him delirious the more he ground down, the more he paid no attention but Corpse’s low moans and growls, Corpse’s always-sweet smell, Corpse’s hands all over him, Corpse’s own gentle movements, Corpse’s _everything_.

“You’re alright?” Corpse asked, Sykkuno pushed up a little, breath heavy against the younger man’s face, arse still rocking gently, he didn’t even realise the sweat glistened on both their skin, more than it had ever been, one dripped down onto Corpse’s forehead.

Coming out of his daze, he laughed a bit at the question, cheeks so hurt from smiling so much, fingers playing with Corpse’s chest, “I’m good, I’m very good,” that brought out a grin out of the man underneath him.

That daze, however, came back as fast as it went away. Resting his forehead against Corpse’s, palms and fingers digging onto the pillow beside Corpse’s head, gentle rocking turned into fervent ones, breaths so heavy he heeded no care for the curious neighbours outside anymore. Corpse only smiled at him from under, strong arms went back to wrap around his body.

Like that until Sykkuno felt the need for his lungs for air, like that until Corpse slowed him down, forefinger affectionately wiped off a trail of sweat from his chin. His movements stilled for a moment, kissing the younger man ardently, lips tugging up into the kiss as he rubbed back and forth, up and down, seeking friction for his own length between their sweaty bodies.

He moved again after a moment, faster and swift this time, the neighbours would surely hear skin slapping from how fast Sykkuno went, gasps growing louder and louder that turned into a string of moans, he tried to hide it again by bringing his body down, chest against Corpse’s, lips kissing and biting his ear. And couldn’t help the needy whine when his movement got too excited, Corpse slipped out of him.

This time Sykkuno pulled his head up again, fixing gaze with the man beneath him as he was speared open again, delicious moan out of his throat before he could even tone it down. Corpse whispered sweet nothings when he started moving his arse, dark enticing eyes only for him full of nothing but love.

Another thing that should be illegal: Corpse’s hands stroking up and down the back of his shins. It shouldn’t feel so good and yet it did. Had he got something for shins now?

Oh definitely, for it elicited a shuddering breath out of him when Corpse did it again and again, a smug grin on his face with so many knowledge of Sykkuno’s weaknesses.

“Smug bastard, you– oh,” eyebrows furrowing, that particular whine rose up when Corpse was out of him the second time that night, he could say he was mad at himself for letting it out again even for the briefest of moment.

The whine did not stop. Corpse shushed him with a sweet _it’s alright_ , reached down to adjust himself over Sykkuno, pushing inside with a sure but tender thrust, and that did it for Sykkuno. Corpse hit somewhere inside where Sykkuno couldn’t help but let out an embarrassing mewl, preening when he was being held in place by his lover’s beautiful hands –Corpse’s left hand on the back of his head, the other seated comfortably on his arse, Corpse’s hips thrust up with so much sureness it moved his own body along.

And _thrust, thrust, thrust_ , rhythm set, zero intention to stop.

Stifled loud moans he buried over Corpse’s mussed up hair, clutching tightly on the sheets so as to not topple over. Corpse moved as graciously he did anything else, kisses on his shoulders from the man underneath him was all it took for Sykkuno to let it all out, no more holding back the sounds he made. Everything that could catch them right then be damned.

Same air they breathed, Corpse’s grip on his body tightened, movements erratic and loud, Sykkuno pulled his head up hearing the chants of his name grew breathy from the younger man’s lips.

“I’m gonna come, baby,” Corpse purred out.

“Yeah? Would you give it to me?” Sykkuno rasped, his own brain unhinged and delirious from his boyfriend’s relentless thrusting.

It took Corpse only a few more minutes to come undone, with a grounded growl that vibrated through both their bodies, chest heaving hard, spluttering and twitching inside Sykkuno with no shame.

Sykkuno smiled lightly at his love, kissing him more as he let Corpse come down from his high, rubbing himself against Corpse’s firm stomach. Came with a shudder only a minute after, with Corpse’s fingers around his length and the Corpse’s full lips all over his torso.

They rocked gently with each other while waiting for their breaths to calm down again. Sykkuno was more than snug seated on top, grazing soft touches over his lover’s beautiful skin, kisses here and there, both smiling so widely at each other. A smile that turned into a delicious gasp when Corpse thrust up one last time, pulling out to let Sykkuno clean them both with one of their piece of clothing. Corpse, a perfectionist of a high level, would need to wash it off himself later –he did not mind that one bit, though, since he got to _devour_ Sykkuno like this.

“Should I be busy more often if I get this at the end of the day?” Corpse asked, voice still thick with ardour, raspy as Sykkuno liked it most.

Sykkuno turned to his back, inhaled once, exhaled once, pulled Corpse flush against his chest next. It was his turn now to hold Corpse close, rub his tense back with soothing palm, kiss his worries away as much as he could.

Corpse was pliant and relaxed in his hold, breathing warm puffs of air to his naked chest. The man right there was the warmest person Sykkuno ever had the chance of knowing.

“I’ll give you this whenever you want, no need for you to be busy,” Sykkuno replied, smiling to the raven coloured, soft mop of hair. Corpse hummed in return, snuggling closer.

Silence fell comfortably over them. No signs of someone catching up to the both of them tangled up together in bed. Eh, nobody would care, anyway. If they were bothered they would just give noise complaints to Corpse.

And ah, did not that remind him of something.

“Corpse.”

“Hm?”

“I know you are busy, and very hard-working, but… would you please still take care of yourself first?”

Corpse stilled, a flutter of eyelashes against sweaty chest, Sykkuno was so tempted to look at his hard-thinking face, did not want to let his love go, though, so came up with that particular splitting image in his brain, heard Corpse let out a dejected sigh not long after.

His answer, low and reluctant, was what made exasperation bubbled up in Sykkuno’s body.

“I don’t know how to, babe.”

This time he did pull away, infuriately staring at the unbelievable man beside him. What an irksome, irksome human.

“You just want me to take care of you, hm? And what if one day I can’t do that, you know? Maybe I’m not here anymore.”

Corpse looked at him with that. Had the audacity to look at him with that.

That pair of eyes so full of exhaustion and sorrowful darkness that he lost again to his empathy. The audacity of this man was going to be death of Sykkuno someday. With a sigh he traced Corpse’s pouty lips, rough and worn fingers tried their best to smooth a smile upon the aforementioned pair. It was unfair how easy Corpse won him over with only a look.

Sykkuno pulled one of his love’s hands close to his mouth, “Impossible man,” he breathed, a kiss to Corpse’s knuckles, “impossible baby,” a kiss to his palm, “my impossible darling,” a kiss to the back of his hand. Corpse only chuckled. A breath of silence followed while Sykkuno busied himself with kisses upon kisses across Corpse’s body.

“Will you always be by my side then, if I ask nicely?”

Stilling, pair of brown focused solely on black, eyebrows arose at the same time a stupid grin made its way to Sykkuno’s face.

“Are you proposing to me, now, Corpse Husband?”

Corpse’s own grin showed itself then, sharp nose brushing against Sykkuno’s affectionately, “Mmm, I must plan a grandiloquent proposal for one Sykkuno, in the near future, but I hope he does not reject me. What do you think of that, do you think he would like it?”

Cheeks near damn hurt when he smiled again for the nth time that night, a shy pair of reds appeared over his cheeks, a giggle like that of a schoolgirl he let out as he said, “I think he would like that a lot.”

Sykkuno thought he should tease Corpse more, in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> hello. thank you for reading, thanks for coming by. don't shove this ship to our faves, don't force them to interact with each other when they stream or when they're in their friends stream. have a great day


End file.
